Deus.Ex.Machina Industries
The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries (DEM for short), also known as DEM Industries, is a powerful but corrupt corporation and the main antagonistic faction in Date A Live ''franchise. They appear as antagonists in the anime and the different manga version, as well as in videogames and in the Light Novel. It is based in several parts of the planet and one of the largest companies on Earth. The D.E.M Industries is a company that is doing business globally with headquarters in the UK. Overview The corporation has worked on projects in various fields, and has developed a wide range of business, but most of the market share in the DEM "technology to reproduce the "magic with Science and Technology" called '''Realizer'; magic created by science, demonstration equipment between its manufacturing accounted for, are also provided for the armed forces of each country starting with the Self-Defense Forces. Official Overview One of the largest corporations in the world, it is based out of England having originated out of a defense industry and it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. The Realizer units equipped by the world's military, police forces, and especially the AST are all made by DEM Industries. They are economic rivals with Asgard Electronics, the company that supports Ratatoskr, with operatives who are able to utilize CR Units with experience exceeding that of special forces groups from different countries. The "DEM" within their name stands for Deus Ex Machina. They're marginally inferior to Ratatoskr in the development of aspects related to Realizer units due to advancing in various fields and oppose their policy of protecting and sheltering the Spirits, as according to them the only way to deal with the Spirits is by destroying them. Although, from their actions in various novels it seems that they consider their ends justify any and all means no matter the cost, sacrifice, or collateral damage. Whether its brainwashing and overcharging their wizards to openly attacking an event with hundreds of people just to send a slap to their opponents faces. As long as their goals are realized, killing hundreds of people in the process is an acceptable loss and not worth losing sleep over. Entity Current situation, where DEM Inc. is the largest company who owned the world's largest technology, which circulates in the world and has its own powerful military force the hand of the comparable national army of these weapons with a built-competent and equipment demonstration of Wizards is dedicated, top face- handed the country as well (like politicians) from the fact that there is a possibility that lead to the ruin of the country, making an enemy of the DEM, as scandals related to his person or such that the profit of the company and concealment are suspected cover-up by humanity, in other words, the DEM is able to do any atrocity coming out unscathed from all their crimes. Or why is collected in favor of the person who has talent, dedicating Wizards often this child problem that caused the scandal in which the troops of each country. Wizards devoted supporters often intense Westcott no ethics in general, except for the person who does not know the real situation or because it was collected in Westcott in such circumstances. Although ostensibly leading companies, they are allowed to flow into the world extensively as a technology demonstration device description above, but it will be at the expense of human lives and experiments of ignoring the illegal character for the development of the technology behind the scenes unmoved exercise black companies, and when their worries every time something like the top of this company does not seem to be a very good idea to do and willing to act, the act of unethical Under such circumstances, they want absolute power, but for the upper part of some employees and aims the seat of the President of the company, Isaac Westcott is the current CEO, is a state in which the anti-Isaac faction was repressed evil for dominance, as the reign of terror by terror and force that can the true character, which is not monolithic never as an organization, as well as company and organization of humble evil. Army The corporation is so powerful that it has great power as possible to capture even a small nation, with billiards Bandersnatchs and Wizards to serve Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the DEM Industries is almost practically impossible to be overturned by the organization gigantic power they carry including Westcott turning into an extremely formidable opponent. Bandersnatchs Bandersnatchs are the weapons most commonly used by DEM,. also known as the first robots battle of humanity, and his number completely unknown but it is estimated that Westcott has an army of these droids consisting of billions of Drones and Droids. They are automatic mechanical doll which is driven by Realizer equipment demonstration. Was deployed, such as security or capture the target mainly magic weapon is equipped with such weapons. Ashcroft -β Ashcroft -β has been used in its core, which was completed recently. Was in production plants unattended operation by purchasing one of the uninhabited, making the underground facilities there, however, they were destroyed by the hand of Dark Tohka was she was inverted. Wizards They are soldiers trained for combat and war using magical powers given by science, they serve the governments of many countries for military power to fight against Spirits, all wizards in the world also primarily serve to DEM Industries and Isaac Westcott. They are known for having bad aim and being unable to fulfill the orders of their leaders correctly. Despite their professional military education and perceived effectiveness in combating minor characters, they are not able to seriously injure or even hit the main protagonists, however they showed be very persistent and dangerous villains. DEM Resources In secret, the DEM maintained its own private military company of Bandersnatchs Droids and Bandersnatchs Drones, a part-time staff of Yakuza killers, a regular office security staff, several Wizards assassins and even mercenaries. Note that, after all, is only one means to take measures to ensure and funding sources and technologies required for the effect achieved by this company, as a company, these targets men after the (anti-faction Isaac things). Section that provides a demonstration of equipment as a weapon that is allowed to organize a counter team Spirits in each country, because it seems to be a variety of backstage so, and encourage (probably) Spirits that desperation to the world, to combat is there. This is because, due to their enthusiasm in hunting down the Spirits, they are considered economic rivals with Ratatoskr. Of course, they also have wizards who are able to use the CR-Units. However, it was said that their handling experience exceeds those of special forces of different countries by a long shot, despite the DEM Industres only be one company, it has all the military power of the planet Earth, making extremely dangerous in a company that is being directed by wrong hands. The country's police, organizations, or armies, which are supplied with the Realizers by the D.E.M., will have supervisors or maintenance officials deployed by the DEM company. The DEM is famous for creating military weapons for the entire world and also supports the military power across the planet. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott used the organization to procure secret nuclear information, astronautic technologies, and military-grade weaponry, while under the guise of being an environmentalist agency supposedly dedicated to decommissioning and disassembling nuclear reactors and arsenals. Members *'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' (DEM Director) ♔ *'Ellen Mira Mathers' (DEM Secretary) ♕ *'James A. Paddington' (Captain of Arbatel) - † Deceased ''♟ *'Mildred F. Fujimura' (Enginner) ♟ *'Edgar F.Caroll' (Scientist & Traitor) - † ''Deceased ''♟ *'Marina Arusu' (Experiment) - † ''Deceased '♟' *'Fallen System Break' (Experiment) - † Deceased '♟' 'DEM Industries Board of Members ' *'Roger Murdoch' -'' Imprisioned'' ♖ *'Russell' ♟ *'Simpson' ♟ Wizards *'Jessica Bailey '(DEM Adeptus 3 Wizard) - † Deceased ♞ *'Mana Takamiya' (AST & DEM Wizard) - Separatist ♞ *'Artemisia B. Ashcroft' (DEM & SSS Wizard) - Comatose ♞ *'Minerva Liddell' (SSS Commander) - † Deceased ♞ *'Origami Tobiichi ' (DEM Wizard) - Defected ♞ Former Members *'Elliot Baldwin Woodman '(Separatist) - Hero *'Karen Nora Mathers '(Separatist) - Heroine *'Kyouhei Kannazuki - '(Former Wizard) ♞ '' *'Daisy' (Yard Wizard) - ''Defected (impriosioned) ''♞ '' *Izabell (Yard Wizard) - ''Defected (impriosioned) '♞ '' *Charlotte Meyer (DEM & Yard Wizard) - ''Defected (impriosioned) '♞ '' Unofficial Members *Ryouko Kusakabe' (AST Captain) ''♞ '' *'Mirie Okamine' *'Tomonara ' *'Kagaya' *'Ashley Sinclair' (Formers SSS Wizard) ''♞ '' *'Leonora Sears (Formers SSS Wizard) ''♞ '' *Cecil O'Brien' (Formers SSS Wizard) ''♞ '' Affiliated Organizations *'Anti Spirit Team' (AST's Japan) *'Anti Spirits Teams' (Global AST) *'Okamine Heavy Industries ' *'Japan Ground Self-Defense Force' *'Special Sorcery Service' Navy *'Arbatel' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when D.E.M tried to capture them. *'Heptaremon ' One of the battleships of the DEM that was used by the faction Anti-Isaac to launch the Satellite Humpty Dumpty over the Tengu city to destroy the entire city and in the process killing Westcott. *'Goetia' One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. Gallery LogoDEM Industries.png BHDeudFeXM.jpg LogoDEM Industries.jpg BiiLnO1.png HrECdeEUmACHIN.jpg DeusEPxiMa.jpg EdeuPE.png 640px-DalBDVsop.png Trivia *The name ''Deus Ex Machina comes from the Latin God from a machine. *The D.E.M.'s enthusiasm has even pushed them to the point of experimenting on Mana Takamiya, despite knowing that her life-span will be reduced to about 10 years as a result, as well as side effects such as amnesia. *Despite the age of Westcott, he was he who founded the DEM Industries was told by several leaders of the DEM Board Directors that Westcott was young to manage a global company. *The DEM industries is too similar to Umbrella Corporation, both are a powerful company that controls almost all financial sectors of the planet, including the great wide technology. Category:Evil Corporations Category:Business Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Organization Category:Date A Live villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassin Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Xenophobes Category:Humans Category:Military Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Minion Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Fascists Category:Warmonger Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Nazis Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Nemesis Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:God Wannabe Category:Soldiers Category:Delusional Category:Bombers Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Brainwashers Category:Robots Category:Rich Villains Category:Polluters Category:Oppression Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Supremacists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Starvers Category:Recurring villain Category:Propagandists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Archenemy Category:Outright Villains Category:Terrorism Category:Book Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Slanderers Category:Laser-Users Category:Poachers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Hypocrites Category:Crime Lord Category:Mercenaries Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Witches Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Messiah Category:Wizards Category:Thief Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dictator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hatemongers